percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rukh Underhill
LCT's Self-Insertion for RP and stories. Brace yourself. This may be one of the most complex characters yet seen here. General Info: Name: Rukh Altaica Underhill Nicknames: Little Tiger, Roc, Rook, or Tower Age: Appears to be about 17 or 18 Mother: Venus Libitina - A death aspect of the Roman goddess Venus. Father: Paul Underhill - Child of Athena (Greek), Mortician Grandfather: "Tiger Bill" Underhill - Child of Dionysus (Greek), Deceased Matron Goddess: Hera. After Venus left him alone with a child, Paul Underhill was emotionally shattered. He found comfort with a mortal woman and they were quickly married. Paul felt blessed by Hera for such a strong union and pledged his son to Hera's (greek) service. Rukh has grown up putting Hera before all others. When his demi-god abilities first started to show, he was accepted into the Greek Camp-Half Blood, despite his mother being a Roman aspect. He has also been claimed by Hera, despite being the child of another. Appearance: Height: 6'0" Build: Toned and defined muscles, but not to extremes. Hair: Short, Light Brown Eyes: Medium Blue Other: Has minor scarring on his left hand and his left shoulder. Personality: Rukh is pretty laid back guy most of the time. He doesn't like arguements or fighting around him and will usually work to calm down any tense situations or mediate disagreements between others. It takes a lot to get him angry, but when he does get mad, he can be pretty terrifying. He is a hard core romantic and can be very flirty at times. There are a lot of stories about his romantic conquests around camp, but most are false. Some are started by jealous Aphrodite kids trying to make themselves look better. Other times by campers who want to make a boyfriend jealous. Rukh considers it all in good fun and doesn't try to deny the stories, especially when they talk up his kissing skills. The truth is that he has been involved with very few girls, since he is looking for a long-term relationship and not a fling. He loves to swim and go hiking. He also enjoys reading and going to movies. He is also a fairly skilled cook. He promotes Hera's vision of marriage and family. He will not try to break up established couples or families. Rather he will offer to help them work through problems, if needed. He will back royal families who have a legitimate claim to rule a given area, even if they are not popular. If they are ruling by divine right, the people will follow them and like it. He is a defender of women and will defend their equality as well. This does not mean though that he will blindly defend someone with a bad attitude who has brought misfortune on herself. Relationships: Alice Xylander - Thinks she is cute and loves her reactions to when he flirts with her. They are just good friends though. Hera - Has spoken with her a couple of times since arriving at camp. He has served her well as champion so far and they have developed a very positive relationship. Rukh is viewed as an adopted son. Venus/Aphrodite - She is upset that her son looks to another before her, but views that more as the fault of Hera and Rukh's father more than it being Rukh's fault. Her jealousy has led her to bestow a number of gifts on Rukh, in hopes of winning him back someday. Children of Venus/Aphrodite - Because he has received more blessings than many of the children that actively follow their mother, Rukh has a very negative relationship with his half-siblings (both Greek and Roman). They feel a natural jealousy towards him, even if they have never met him before. See Negative traits below. Athena - She has a positive relationship with her grandson, although she will not go out of her way to aid him and certainly no more than she would give any of her sons or daughters. Dionysus - Has a positive relationship with his great-grandson. He will recognize the family link if asked. However, most of the positive relationship is based off of deeds done while at camp and through general socializing (playing cards and such), rather than just because of blood. Known Abilities or Traits: Positive: Charmspeak - Master. Has both strong natural ability and lots of practice with using it. Does not use it often though, to avoid building negative relationships with others. If you are already on his bad side though... Magnetic good looks - Not literally magnetic. Just very good looking. Will cause eyes and heads to turn. This can even apply to hands, legs, rear, etc... not just his face. He cannot blend into a crowd, unless completely covered up. (Yes, this is a bit extreme. But Venus REALLY wants him back and went a bit overboard when granting this gift) Can sense and communicate with the dead/spirits. However, he has no other necromantic abilities or any other power over them. Most spirits will instinctively react to him in a positive manner, unless they have some over-riding reason not to like him. Is a very skilled fighter with knives, daggers, swords, and staves. Has a natural aptitude for math and logic. Can program computers/electronics at a basic level. Has a natural aptitude for gardening, although he has no direct control over plants. Negative: Being 7/8 godly blood, Rukh attracts monsters much more strongly than any other demi-god at camp. This includes children of the big 3, even though their actual power may be greater. The only places he is safe are at camp or at locations with an overpowering smell to them, such as his father's morgue. As above, his looks prevent him from blending into a crowd, unless he is completely covered up. People do not forget running across him when he is on the run. Bolder personalities may try to even get in his way and engage him in conversation as he is trying to get away. Most females will also probably be a bit tongue-tied when talking to him for the first time (and maybe after that too), which makes getting quick answers in urgent or emergency situations very difficult. Children of Venus/Aphrodite, both mortal and godly, recognize that the extreme good looks are a gift from their mom and will have EXTREME resentment over Rukh having been given such a powerful gift. This is further inflamed by the fact that Venus refuses to acknowledge that she may have gone overboard with the gift and refuses to ever take it back. Items of note: Has a pair of Imperial Gold daggers. Has a steel survival knife given to him by his grandfather. Appears in: Hunted Please let me know if you would like to use him for a cameo or a bigger role in any of your stories. Category:LongClawTiger Category:Males Category:Greek Demigod Category:Roman Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Self-Insertion Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Children of Venus